


my groupchats but it's the foxes instead :)

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Group chat, M/M, OOC, Texting, everyone is ooc bc these are my group chats im just inserting the foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: andrew: fearsome darkness is going to bathe nownicky: what omgneil: have funandrew: thanksneil: guys....matt: i just blew on icecream like it was gonna be too hot to eatneil: hitler just shot a dognicky: oh nonicky: oh nO
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not to be taken seriously at all and legit just for fun and kind of edited to take out personal and sensitive stuff from the original group chats

andrew: fearsome darkness is going to bathe now 

nicky: what omg 

neil: have fun 

andrew: thanks

neil: guys....

matt: i just blew on icecream like it was gonna be too hot to eat 

neil: hitler just shot a dog 

nicky: oh no

nicky: oh nO

neil: nice job matt 

nicky: also matt why 

kevin: can't say i haven't done that before 

kevin: tHE ICE CREAM THING NOT SHOT A DOG 

renee: what 

kevin: don't worry about any of this 

neil: kevin just admitted to shooting a dog 

renee: okay I'm leaving to enjoy my sandwich good bye

matt: adios 

nicky: adios 

dan: we are spanish now


	2. "i haven't taken a bath in so long"

andrew: what the fuck is happening 

renee: i dont know 

nicky: neither do I 

aaron: WHY ARE PEOPLE SO TALL 

aaron: LOOK AT KEVIN AND MATT

aaron: THIS ISN't FAIR 

neil: you're just super short 

-

aaron: guys 

aaron: what do i say to kate now 

aaron: like do I say she's really good at cheer or something?

nicky: no omg 

aaron: okay then what do i do 

dan: I would go with the complicated, yet traditional

dan: Hi

aaron: yeah but what do i say after I say hi 

aaron: cheer travels in packs so I have to have good timing to just causally say hi 

seth: idk man 

allison: do it !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels stupid and i realized I can't include half of what makes the group chats make sense therefore I am deleting this soon :))) rip


End file.
